


Check and Mate

by shesleaving



Series: The voicemail [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Romance, sorta - Freeform, who learns how to trust peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesleaving/pseuds/shesleaving
Summary: “Hello Peter,” greeted Ned from a seat in the conference room. “How long have you been sleeping with Quentin?”





	Check and Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Parks and rec

Peter adjusted his shirt for the last time before entering the deserted conference room. The hotel that the class was staying in had conference rooms conveniently placed throughout the hotel. Peter chose the one that was farthest away from potential student activity, hoping that no students had the same idea as him to find an abandoned conference room to make out in.

Peter stepped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hello Peter,” greeted Ned from a seat in the conference room. “How long have you been sleeping with Quentin?”

“ _What?”_ asked Peter incredulously. His eyes darted around the room, making sure there were no cameras. Incredibly, there were none. His eyes shot back to Ned.

“How long have you been sleeping with Quentin?” Ned calmly asked again.

“ _Out of all the people to find out, it had to be Ned_ ,” thought Peter, annoyed. “ _It could have been worse though, Fury could be the one sitting in that chair looking smug, like the cat that caught the canary,_ ” Peter reasoned to himself.

Peter looked at Ned with wide eyes while saying, “That’s disgusting. And wrong. I don’t even get– why would– I’ve never had sex with anyone, anywhere. It’s none of your- you have- the nerve, the audacity, Quentin is my colleague, technically. And he is terrible, face-wise. And how- how- do I know, frankly, that you’re not sleeping with him? Maybe you are. Maybe you’re trying to throw me off? Hmm check and mate,” Peter finished, exasperated.

Ned looked at him while tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, seemingly unconvinced. His frown deepened as he examined Peter.

"This is an outrage!" Peter shouted while throwing his hands in the air. "Who do I call?" All of a sudden, Peter felt strong arms circle his waist as a voice in his ear spoke.

"Hey, h- _hey_ ," Quentin spoke, startled at the fact that there was another person in the room. He jumped back almost immediately and put his arms stiffly by his side as he looked at Ned with wide eyes. "I don't believe we've met," Quentin said conversationally, "you must be Ned, Peter has told me so much about y- this isn't working," Quentin sighed as he looked at the ground in defeat.

Peter looked at Ned sadly before casting his head down and asking, "How did you find out?" Ned's facial expression hadn't changed since the moment Peter walked into the door, and it didn't change as he answered his friend.

"We've been friends for a while now, I like to think I know you pretty well," Ned answered breezily.

"Plus, you butt-dialed me last night," he stated while taking out his phone. Quentin and Peter both looked up, alarmed at the new information. Ned pressed the voicemail on his phone and looked at Peter reproachfully as Peter from last night began to speak.

" _Fuuuuuuuck_ ," said the voicemail, " _even with my enhanced healing, I think I'll be feeling that for days._ " Peter covered his face with his hands, mortified that Ned heard that. " _Do you want to take a break?_ " suggested Quentin from last night. Besides Peter, he froze at the recognition of his voice. " _Hell no, my ass will get over it eventually, especially since right now I was thinking that I could ri-_ " the voicemail cut off as Ned pressed the pause button.

"Please tell me you stopped listening before I could finish that sentence, or before anything really happened," Peter pleaded while looking up at Ned for the first time since asking him the inevitable question of how he found them out.

"Sadly, no I didn't," Ned replied as he grimaced at the memory of having to hear Peter in such a state.

Peter snuck a quick glance at Quentin, who looked mortified. He grabbed his hand reassuringly and shot him a small smile. Quentin's eyes met Peter's and they softened before he shot him a small smile of his own.

"Listen, Ned, I bet you're a sweet kid based on what Peter has been telling me, but you can't tell anyone what you heard or else your friend here is going to get in a lot of trouble with the people he works for," Quentin spoke while looking at Ned for the first time since he tried to speak to him previously.

"All the more reason to tell!" Ned exclaimed angrily. "I don't care that you're sleeping with a guy Peter, that was a long time coming anyway," Peter made an indignant noise at that, but didn't say anything to let Ned continue, "what I do care about is that this guy is someone you just met and who you know nothing about, except for the fact that you love sleeping with him," Ned finished while looking flushed from his speech.

Peter's frown softened while looking at Ned. He was only saying these things because he cared about him and worried about his safety as Spiderman and Peter Parker, which was something people rarely cared about when it came to him.

"Ned..." Peter began softly, "if I didn't think that I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't be doing it. You need to trust me and you need to trust my judgement. If I didn't think that Quentin was a good guy, I wouldn't be doing this. And trust me, I think I have pretty good judgment when it comes to people I befriend," he finished while holding his gaze with Ned. Peter felt a hand on the small of his back and he smiled, even more, knowing that his words didn't just get to Ned.

Ned held his gaze with Peter before sighing and looking down at the desk.

"I swear if you come to me crying because of something he," Ned looked up and sent a pointed glare in Quentin's direction," did, I'll kill both of you."

Peter laughed and walked over to Ned. "Thank you," he said quietly while leaning over the table to hug him. He could feel Quentin's eyes on him and he grinned. That man was insatiable.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ned replied while avoiding Peters' eyes. He quickly put his arm around Peter and let go. Ned stood and walked around the table to stand in front of Quentin, who was a good six inches taller than him.

"I meant it. I really will kill you if you hurt him," Ned remarked coldly while looking him in the eyes.

Quentin smiled down at him before saying, "I don't doubt you, kid."

Ned nodded up at him and began making his way to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob before turning around to look at Peter. Their eyes met and Peter gave him a reassuring smile. Ned smiled back uneasily before shutting the door, leaving just Quentin and Peter staring at each other.

Quentin was the first to move.

_________________

Peter put a hand to Quentin's bare chest and looked up at him through lidded eyes. Seconds after Ned left, Quentin pounced, wanting to start what they came there for in the first place. Making out led to much more, which led them back to Beck's room due to the uncomfortable desks.

Beck looked down at him and smiled warmly, causing Peter to melt further into his chest. Big hands stroked up and down Peter's back as they lay in comfortable silence.

"I gotta hand it to that kid," Beck spoke breaking the silence, "he really cares about you."

"Yeah," replied Peter looking up at Quentin and smiling.

"He really does."


End file.
